


Jak całują druzgotkołaki?

by smolbookworm



Series: Jak przeżyć, będąc huncwotem? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I love them but they need to suffer, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Hurt/Comfort, huncwoci - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbookworm/pseuds/smolbookworm
Summary: Remus umawia się na randkę z Mary Macdonald, nie wie jednak, jak się całować, postanawia więc zapytać o to Syriusza, który lubi przechwalać się tym, że już ma to wszystko za sobą. Lupin nie sądził jednak, że w jednej chwili uderzy go wszystko to, co czuł do przyjaciela i co tak skutecznie do tej pory wypierał.





	Jak całują druzgotkołaki?

Remus wpadł do dormitorium chłopców jak samotna sztuka sztucznych ogniów doktora Filibustera. Nie sądził, że zastanie kogokolwiek w pomieszczeniu, z początku też nikogo nie zauważył. Wyraźnie podekscytowany rzucił się na swoje łóżko i głęboko odetchnął, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie to, jak będą wyglądały nadchodzące wielkimi krokami walentynki. On, Mary, wspólny stolik w Herbaciarni u pani Puddifoot, wysoce aromatyczna magiczna herbata i...

— Zmieniłeś się w druzgotka, że się tak uśmiechasz?

Lupin nagle otworzył oczy, słysząc głos Syriusza. Zmarszczył brwi, przestał się uśmiechać i spojrzał na przyjaciela, pochylającego się nad jego łóżkiem.

— Co?

— No ten uśmiech. Druzgotek na ilustracji w naszym podręczniku do obrony przed czarną magią wyglądał identycznie — stwierdził Black, uśmiechając się w typowy dla siebie sposób. Sam usiadł na łóżku obok, które należało do Petera. — Nie licząc blizn, oczywiście. Bo wybacz za moja szczerość, Remusie, ale twoje blizny wcale nie dodają ci uroku.

Jakby tego nie wiedział. Łapa nie musiał mu tego mówić, sam przecież doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że blizny, które oszpecały jego ciało, nie były przyjemne, a z pewnością nie dla niego samego. A jeszcze gorzej było, gdy dorabiał się nowych, których nie mógł się pozbyć. Oczywiście Lupin nie poznał w słowach przyjaciela żartu i sarkazmu, na który wskazywało samo porównanie do druzgotka, ale też nie zamierzał się o to obrażać. Przecież wiedział.

— Może faktycznie mam coś z druzgotka, choć nie sądzę, aby one się uśmiechały. To raczej zwykła... próba odstraszenia innych istot. Wiesz, te zęby... — zaczął, urwał jednak, widząc wzrok Blacka, który mówił jedno: w przeciwieństwie do Remusa nie był gotowy na wykład dotyczący druzgotków. — Może tak naprawdę ugryzł mnie druzgotek, gdy miałem te pięć lat? To by wiele wyjaśniało.

Syriusz od razu rozpoznał sarkazm w słowach Lupina, ale zachował powagę. Tak to już w ich paczce było, że sarkazm i hermetyczne żarty, szczególnie te o likantropii Remusa, były na porządku dziennym. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że dowcipy te były mechanizmem obronnym Lunatyka, nikt więc nie zamierzał go tego mechanizmu pozbawiać. Co prawda niektóre żarty Łapy, szczególnie w miejscach bardziej publicznych niż ich dormitorium, wprawiały Lunatyka w zakłopotanie, jednak zawsze udawało mu się z nich wybrnąć. Czasem samodzielnie, czasem z mniejszą lub większą pomocą Jamesa.

— Druzgotkołak? Brzmi całkiem ciekawie. Ale będąc druzgotkołakiem, pełnie musiałbyś spędzać w wodzie.

— Dobre spostrzeżenie. Wtedy nie straszyłbym ludzi w Hogsmeade, a straszyłbym Wielką Kałamarnicę.

— Tylko sobie wyobraź jej minę. Aż by zafarbowała wodę.

Lupin zaczął się śmiać i schował twarz w poduszkę. Po dźwiękach wywnioskował, że Black położył się na łóżku Glizdogona, czekając, aż Remus przestanie śmiać się jak opętany. Musiał podejrzewać, że coś się stało, skoro ten ponurak był tak wesolutki, aż promieniował szczęściem.

Gdy w końcu się uspokoił, odłożył poduszkę a bok, popatrzył na kumpla, przełykając ślinę.

— Całowałeś się kiedyś, nie?

Łapa spojrzał na Remusa skonfundowany i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał powód właśnie takiego, a nie innego pytania.

— Na Merlina, Luniaczek umówił się na randkę z Macdonald.

— Nie, nie, nie, wcale nie. — Remus gwałtownie pokręcił głową oraz przełknął ślinę z nerwów, opierając się na łóżku łokciami. Zaczął z nerwów skubać lewy mankiet zupełnie mugolskiej koszuli. — To nie randka. Tylko dwoje kolegów z klasy w herbaciarni podczas wypadu do Hogsmeade.

Syriusz popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem, przeczesując wolno czarne włosy.

— Następny oficjalny wypad do Hogsmeade jest w walentynki.

— Nie. Um, jest... Jest dzień po nich.

Zlustrował Lupina wzrokiem pełnym konsternacji. Wyraźnie się zamyślił.

— Ciekawe. — Podrapał się po podbródku i w końcu wzruszył ramionami, ponownie się uśmiechając z dozą ironii, jak miał w zwyczaju. Jego szare oczy rozświetliły się wesołymi iskierkami, a kąciki ust zadrżały, chcąc unieść się jeszcze bardziej. — Więc będę musiał zapytać Mary o to, czy nie pójdzie z tobą na randkę, jeśli to tylko zwykłe spotkanie.

— Łapo...

— No co? Skoro nie idziecie na randkę, to ktoś musi się wami, drogie dzieci, zająć.

Remus usiadł na łóżku, poprawiając poduszkę, aby wygodnie się o nią oprzeć. Już wystarczająco wiele razy jego przyjaciele sugerowali zarówno mu, jak i pannie Macdonald to, żeby gdzieś razem wyszli, zaczęli się całować za posągiem jednookiej wiedźmy lub żeby Lupin dał jej kilka tabliczek swojej ulubionej czekolady z miodowego królestwa w ramach okazania sympatii. Ale on uparcie twierdził, że nic go z brunetką nie łączy i nie zacznie. Byli tylko kumplami, rówieśnikami. Mieli urodziny w tym samym dniu, kochali też rozmawiać o mugolskich sprawach. Chłopak lubił ją, dziewczyna lubiła jego. Tyle. A przynajmniej to powtarzał zawsze Lupin swoim przyjaciołom, gdy ci zaczynali rzucać sugestiami o Mary i Remusie, Remusie i Mary, zakochanej parze, co się całuje w wieży zegarowej.

Po pierwsze, Mary nie lubiła wysokości. Po drugie, Lunatyk definitywnie znalazłby lepsze miejsce na schadzkę. Ale to nie było ważne, bo w końcu do żadnej schadzki miało nie dojść, a chłopak nawet nie wiedział, jak powinno się całować. Był kiepski w tych sprawach. Sam nie do końca wiedział, czemu o całowanie zapytał właśnie Syriusza, który też nie znał się na tych miłosnych sprawach, nawet jeśli za obiekt westchnień obrała go sobie spora część ich roku. Nawet Hestia dyskutowała kiedyś z Marleną o tym, jakie ma piękne oczy i szlachetne rysy twarzy. Bo w sumie miał. Nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć.

Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale gdy tylko otworzył usta, Łapa głośno odchrząknął i poluzował swój krawat w barwach Gryffindoru. Wstał, a po chwili lekkiego wahania usiadł bokiem na łóżku Lunatyka. Popatrzył na niego, a ten postanowił udawać, że wcale nie poczuł się trochę niezręcznie.

— Co chcesz wiedzieć o całowaniu?

Wiedział, że powinien spodziewać się takiego pytania. Z drugiej jednak strony nie do końca ono do niego docierało. Dziwnie było pytać o takie rzeczy przyjaciela, nie? Przecież... Przecież to nie były tematy idealne do rozmów dla przyjaciół! Szczególnie dla dwóch chłopaków! Siedzących mniej niż pięć stóp od siebie.

— Nie wiem? To głupie. — Remus pokręcił głową i spuścił wzrok, który nieświadomie utkwił w szarych oczach przyjaciela.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie potrafił dokładnie określić koloru oczu Łapy. Najczęściej były po prostu szare, czasem jednak dało się w nich dostrzec przebłyski innych kolorów. Nocami za to, przed przemianą, a po wyjściu pani Pomfrey z Wrzeszczącej Chaty, jego oczy wydawały się ciemne jak nocne niebo, na którym mieniły się konstelacje.

— To wcale nie jest głupie. Jakoś musisz się tego nauczyć, nie jesteś już małym dzieckiem — zaczął Syriusz, nie przestając uważnie obserwować Remusa. Ponownie odchrząknął. — Więc... Zaczynasz niepozornie. Czekasz na jakiś znak, ale Mary na pewno da ci go bardzo szybko. Potem... Potem się przybliżasz i kładziesz swoje usta na jej wargach. No a wtedy się... całujecie.

Nie brzmiało to dosyć przekonująco. Łapa zawsze emanował pewnością siebie, w tej chwili jednak w jego głosie dało się wyczuć pewne wahanie, tak do niego niepodobne. Przez krótką chwilę Remus miał ochotę rzucić jakąś sarkastyczną uwagę o tym, że rozmowa o druzgotkołakach wyssała z niego wszystkie charakterystyczne cechy, ale tego nie zrobił. Coś mu podpowiadało, że Black był w identycznej sytuacji, w jakiej znajdował się on sam. Podniósł na niego wzrok i zmrużył lekko oczy. Przygryzł dolną wargę, patrząc na usta przyjaciela, jednak w końcu nieznacznie się uśmiechnął, aby po chwili wrócić spojrzeniem do jego szarych tęczówek, z których nie umiał nic wyczytać. No może z wyjątkiem niepasującego do Syriusza zawstydzenia.

— Też się nigdy nie całowałeś, prawda?

Black prychnął i przejechał językiem po górnych zębach. Parsknął udawanym śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

— Zgłupiałeś chyba. Oczywiście, że się całowałem... — Przewrócił oczami i szybko przejechał dłonią po przydługawych włosach. Zatrzymał dłoń na czubku głowy, lekko ciągnąc loki.

— Wiesz, z poduszką się nie liczy…

— Masz mnie za kogoś, komu brakuje honoru? Masz mnie za Jamesa?

— James całuje poduszkę? — zapytał Remus z rozbawieniem, a Syriusz pokiwał głową. — O mój Boże, i ja tą poduszką ostatnio dostałem w twarz...

— W takim razie... Teoretycznie się całowałeś z Jamesem — stwierdził ze śmiertelnym przekonaniem Black. Na jego twarz wkradła się grobowa mina.

— Nigdy nawet nie pomyślałem o tym, że mógłbym coś takiego zrobić, Łapo.

Syriusz przekrzywił głowę, zupełnie przypominając psa, który jest zaciekawiony tym, co robi jego właściciel. Oblizał dolną wargę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując zęby.

— A myślałeś tak o mnie? Lub o Peterze?

Remus spróbował się zaśmiać, jednak pytanie to tak go zaskoczyło, że nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie śmiechu. Ani prawdziwego, ani udawanego.

Bo w gruncie rzeczy kiedyś zdarzyło mu się myśleć o Syriuszu w takich sytuacjach. O niewinnym złapaniu go za dłoń, przytuleniu czy pocałowaniu w policzek. Były to rzeczy trywialne, banały typowe dla zagubionego nastolatka, który doszukiwał się głębszych uczuć w każdej bliższej znajomości. A przynajmniej tak to sobie zawsze tłumaczył, choć na dobrą sprawę, gdyby to była prawda, w ten sam sposób myślałby też o Jamesie i Peterze.

— A ty? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie dopiero po dłuższej chwili niepewności oraz patrzenia głęboko w oczy przyjaciela.

— Czasami. Ale to nie jest obiekt naszych dzisiejszych rozważań, Lunatyku. Chodzi o to, że mogę ci pokazać, jak wygląda prawdziwy pocałunek. I nie, nie z poduszką. Od tego jest Rogacz.

Remus doskonale zrozumiał propozycję Syriusza. Choć wydawała się nie na miejscu (w końcu byli przyjaciółmi!), poważnie zaczął ją rozważać. Nie dlatego, że był aż tak zdesperowany, a dlatego, że naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, jak całuje Łapa. Zdarzało mu się o tym myśleć. Musiał nawet przyznać, że pocałowanie Black stresowało go znacznie mniej, niż pocałowanie Mary, co wydawało mu się zwyczajnie dziwaczne. Przecież czuł coś do Gryfonki. Tych uczuć nawet nie starał się wypierać, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co robił ze wszelkimi uczuciami do tego głupka o szarych oczach i czarnych, kręconych włosach.

— Rozważam twoją propozycję. Ale nie sądzisz, że to będzie niezręczne i dziwne? Tak na logikę. Jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi.

— A czy przyjaźń nie opiera się na pomaganiu sobie nawzajem? Wyluzuj, tylko pokażę ci, jak się całować, żeby druga osoba była zadowolona. W końcu... Mary jest najważniejsza, prawda? Nie chcesz jej chyba zepsuć walentynek?

Lunatyk popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę, jednak jego wyraz twarzy zrobił się po chwili łagodny. Podrapał się po karku, nie wiedząc jak przyznać, że naprawdę chciałby mieć to już za sobą. A pierwszy pocałunek z kimś, kto był jednym z jego trzech najlepszych przyjaciół, nie wydawał się wcale tak głupim pomysłem. Przecież nie miały w tym wszystkim brać udziału żadne romantyczne uczucia, prawda? Tylko przyjaciele pomagający sobie nawzajem.

Jednak do wszystkiego, co z pocałunkiem tym było związane, dochodziła jeszcze obawa przed tym, że ktoś się dowie. Lupin nie mógł bowiem podejrzewać, że jego zainteresowanie tą samą płcią widać było już od kilku lat, dokładnie od trzeciej klasy, gdy niesamowicie podziwiał jednego z prefektów. Ciągle o nim mówił i starał się nie robić sobie nic z docinek chłopaków, którzy przecież nie rozumieli, że tu chodziło o wywierający na nim wielkie wrażenie autorytet szóstoklasisty. Przystojna twarz, czarne włosy czy też ten uroczy uśmiech dodawały mu jedynie niepowtarzalnego uroku. Remus nie chciał... nie mógł tego przyznać, ale rozumiał, co z nim było "nie tak". Wciąż jednak nie chciał mówić tego na głos. Nie chciał przyznać, że swój potencjalny związek z Mary widział jedynie platonicznie, a związek z Syriuszem czy tym prefektem, który już dawno ukończył Hogwart, widział w zupełnie innym sensie. Był pewien, że gdyby jego schorowana matka dowiedziała się o myślach swojego jedynaka, przedwcześnie zrobiłaby koziołka do trumny.

— Zrób to.

Syriusz definitywnie nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Zapewne oczekiwał wahania i słów typu "zwariowałeś, Łapo, czemu otaczają mnie tacy idioci?". Dlatego też zrobił zdziwioną minę.

— Droczysz się ze mną, Lunatyku.

— Nie droczę się. Po prostu to zrób. Chcę mieć to za sobą, nie chcę pozbawiać się honoru i zmienić się w Jamesa.

— Słuszna uwaga. Żaden z nas nie chciałby się zmienić w Rogacza-całuję-poduchę-bo-jestem-sfrustrowany-seksualnie-i-chcę-zostać-dostrzeżony-przez-Evans.

— Mógłby zwyczajnie mnie poprosić. Powiedziałbym Lily o tym, że James mówi jej imię przez sen i że nie da się spać bez usłyszenia "Lily, jesteś słodka i żadna z ciebie trzpiotka". — Lupin ściszył głos, jakby w obawie, że James ich podsłuchuje, a zaraz postanowi wyskoczyć ze swojego kufra z typowym dla siebie "jesteś trupem, Lupin".

— Wiesz co, ale to jest właśnie fenomen Pottera. Mówi przez sen, da się go zrozumieć, a czasami rzuca rymami jak jakiś... poeta. Taki z niego romantyk... Każdy by takiego chciał.

Remus nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Opadł na poduszkę, próbując się uspokoić, bo naprawdę rozbawiła go wizja Jamesa siedzącego nad pergaminem i skrobiącego wiersze miłosne, które miał wysłać Evans. Gdy się uspokoił, poczuł, jak Black kładzie się na łóżku obok niego. Przełknął cicho ślinę, myśląc znowu o pocałunku, który nie nadszedł, gdy nagle usłyszał ciche skrzypienie łóżka, a po chwili poczuł ruch obok siebie. Nie otworzył jednak oczu, nie chcąc wiedzieć, co dokładnie planował zrobić Łapa.

Nie otworzył ich, nawet gdy poczuł miękkie wargi przyjaciela na swoich. Nie otworzył ich także wtedy, gdy podniósł jedną ze swoich dłoni, które ostrożnie wsunął mu we włosy. Nie otworzył ich, gdy uchylił swoje wargi, dając Syriuszowi pogłębić pocałunek.

Stracił rachubę czasu. Nie wiedział, jak długo trwali w tym pocałunku, ale zdawało mu się, że zupełnie zapomniał, jak się oddycha i przez cały ten czas nie uzupełniał swoich płuc powietrzem. Serce z jakiegoś powodu biło mu jak szalone, pompując w jego żyły krew, która pomagała szybciej przedostawać się endorfinom z jednego miejsca, w drugie.

Otworzył oczy, dopiero gdy Syriusz przestał go całować. Pierwszym, co zobaczył był przyjaciel, pochylający się nad nim i leżący między jego nogami. Gdy zorientował się, co robili, szybko wysunął dłoń z czarnych włosów Blacka, które w popołudniowym świetle przybrały ciemnobrązowy kolor. Gwałtownie się odsunął. Usiadł prosto, wyraźnie zakłopotany.

— To było...

— Fajne. Jesteś pewien, że nigdy się nie całowałeś? — zapytał Syriusz, który też podniósł się z łóżka i usiadł na nim po turecku.

— Tak, tak, jestem pewien. Zresztą, ja nic nie robiłem, tylko leżałem i dawałem na sobie demonstrować pocałunek. Nie, żebym jakoś bardzo wiele się z tego nauczył, jeśli mam być szczery.

Wiedział, jak źle zabrzmiały te słowa wypowiedziane na głos. Nie chciał wychodzić na biernego, takiego, który nie chciał tego pocałunku, bo chciał go piekielnie. Bał się jednak powiedzieć na głos, że chciałby powtórzyć to jeszcze raz. I jeszcze, i jeszcze... i tak do usranej śmierci, mając w nosie niebezpieczeństwa czyhające poza szkolnymi murami i dorosłością, która zbliżała się do nich wielkimi krokami. Nie chciał jednak żeby ktokolwiek patrzył na niego w inny sposób. Było dobrze tak, jak było. Nie musiał czuć takiej dawki endorfin, nie musiał być wypełniony dopaminą wywołaną przyjemnymi pocałunkami. Wiedział jednak, że wszystko się popsuje, gdy przyzna, że jego bierność wynikała jedynie z nieświadomości, tego nieumiejętnego podejścia do tematu, całej kwestii, jaką był długi pocałunek z Łapą.

— Ta, w porządku. Ale mam nadzieję, że... Że Mary się ucieszy w te walentynki. Zrób tę sztuczkę z włosami. Będzie cię za to uwielbiała. — Black szybko wstał z łóżka Remusa i poprawił krawat, który poluzował mu się jeszcze bardziej. Zaczął wsuwać swoją białą koszulę do spodni, bo wcześniej była ona z nich wyjęta i pomięta tak, jakby została wyrwana z psiego pyska.

— Łapo, ja...

— Ty co? Przecież to były tylko żarty, Luniek — powiedział Łapa, przywołując wesoły uśmiech na swoje usta. — Po prostu muszę już iść. Znaleźć Jamesa i Petera. Muszę im powiedzieć, że umówiłeś się z Macdonald.

Lupin słyszał w jego głosie dziwną gorycz. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zaschło mu w gardle i czuł się tak, jakby zupełnie zapomniał języka w gębie. A gdy już wydawało mu się, że przypomniał sobie to, jak się mówi, Black już wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami do dormitorium.  
  



End file.
